leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zelgadis87
RE: Annie's Patch History Hello and welcome to the wiki. I have to say you did a great job with Annie's patch history, so kudos for figuring out the formatting right off the start. If you wish to help with adding any other patch histories please refer to this link for info > Patch History Project. To answer your question, anything that is mentioned in the patch note we copy over to the champion history page, because even though those were bug fixes or tool-tip changes, they are still a part of the development process for the champion. Once again, thanks for helping out :) --AntiZig 14:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, I have updated Annie's patch history with the tool-tip change I mentioned. : Thanks for the kind words, and I'm glad I was helpful :) : --Zelgadis87 16:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Skins checklist Just a heads up, they're not chaning how the skins list looks. Which is why I just went ahead and made an individual table format to use on my page. Texas Snyper 15:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the heads up! I don't really like that template, so I think I'll do the same! ^^ Zelgadis87 19:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Buffs It would be great if you made the separate pages, but before that you must figure out why it lists three different values. "(10/20/30)% for melee characters and only (5/10/15)%". Sam 3010 21:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Buffs Template On the buff icon issue, sorry I didn't answer, the truth is that I didin't even notice it. Sorry. I am leaving you in charge of this, you can create a new Template for Buffs (BI) using the code on the Masteries Template. Also, I think it would be better to copy the images of the buffs, and reupload them with the proper filename (.png). Use the online image convertor if needed. You could afterwards try to change the template use from the previous one to the one you created. The Needs Patch History template is used on any champion that doesn't have its Patch History Fully Complete and using the proper formatting. I will check Jarvan's page, but if other pages have the category, it is for a reason. Sam 3010 19:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Buff icons Next time please move what has to be moved instead of deleting and recreating, history is to be preserved. 22:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : Except who originally contributed them, which will be lost once you delete the originals. : Again, moving files is accomplished by moving files, not deleting and reuploading. It should be pretty obvious and I shouldn't have to explain it. 00:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Needs Patch History Category Hey Zelgadis, I wanted to clarify something up with you regarding the Needs Patch History category attached to champion background pages. If you remember, in the first message on this talk page regarding Annie I gave you a link to the project page that Sam, me and Kungming were working on. I'm guessing you didn't read it in full which is why you having questions for Sam in regards to what to do with that category. I'll summarize: the needs patch history was meant to be put on champion pages that were missing complete patch history or it wasn't properly formatted. However, once we started working on that we ran into another issue - the patch histories that we were taking the info from weren't all uniformly formatted, plus, we didn't have all of the release notes for all the champions (there's very little record for the original 20 champs that riot started out with). So, updating of the champion pages was agreed to be done up to the open beta stage. After that we were going to add all the missing patch notes, format them properly and only then update the patch history for the champions in proper format. After which Sam was to review the formatting/etc and remove the Need Patch History category himself. Hope that clears some things up for you. --AntiZig (talk, ) 21:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Monsters and Minions Page Director Do you want to take care of the pages regarding Minions and Monsters ? It is an official position, and would require you to take care of those pages and improve in whichever form you like. Sam 3010 07:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template colors Now that you mention it, I was using MonoBook skin so the compulsive color setting of this Wikia is mostly unreadable unless highlighted. Still my eyes get tired very quickly when watching the screen of white text on deep dark background. -- Inpursuit 09:08, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Template Colors Please, anything related to Wikia Code Formatting, bring it to Kazuz, as I won't be able to help much. Also, you did undo the changes to templates this user made, right? Sam 3010 12:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Monsters used with ci template Hi. I wanted to point out to you, today I fixed a couple redirects (like this one). And I wanted you to check if you can reference all the monsters this way. Basically, I'm sure that the pages exist, except that for some of them we are using the same square.png icon, the ci template doesn't know that, so it assumes a certain file name, so to fix you need to create a redirect page for a file. So could you go through and make sure that the icons work and if they don't work create a redirect. I'll give you an example how it doesn't work: . Thanks =] --AntiZig (talk, ) 16:10, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I made some redirects so that the CI template would work with , , , , and . Texas Snyper 15:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I totally agree the monsters should have it's own icon template separate from champions. There's just none available so far :o. As I understand you've brought it up with Sam and he gave you the go ahead to make a new template. I think you should go ahead and get started with that, will be a little project for you. If you need any help you can ask Kaz or Neon/Nystus (idk, maybe someone else, look at who wrote the ci template), worst case you can ask me, usually I can figure the code out if need be. ::In regard to mi working with si, and in the future ci working with monster icon template that you're going to create. I think the backwards functionality is not intended, but it works because the template code is exactly the same. You can discuss that with Sam and Kaz and see what they think on that. Overall I have to say that no matter how you make the new template it's going to be very similar to ci template, because the structure is essentially the same unless there's some elements that would make them differ, which I haven't thought of. --AntiZig (talk, ) 20:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Monster Icon will shorten as mi? Don't we already have an mi template? :S --AntiZig (talk, ) 20:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Bring this issue up with Sam and Kaz please. It needs to be dealt with. Personally, I think we don't need 2 templates with the same code inside to do the same exact thing. --AntiZig (talk, ) 12:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) CI Template Yes, I was aware of that application, I started using it. That is because CI, is not just champion icon (that was the first application), it stands now for Character Icon. Sam 3010 14:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Bloodrazor Thanks for letting me know, ill make the change. Lots of little things like that with no mention in patch history. I have this long list of recipes and original stats on items i will have to track down at some point. Exiton =:> 00:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Found it, happend in patch V1.0.0.61. That's when they made the proc on the UNIQUE. According to the forums they also made unique at the same time but never put it in the patch notes. Probably an oversite. Here is the link to the forum conversation if your interested, Unique on Madred's Bloodrazor Intended?. Exiton =:> 00:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the notes on DFG, patch notes where pretty terrible back then. Im surprised they didn't just say, "We added a new item, see if you can find it". Would be almost as useful. Off to bed, what part of the world are you in? Only 6pm here, Vancouver Canada. Oh i see it's on your Profile, Italy, cool. Exiton =:> 01:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC)